Summer Camp
by The Bookworm Beauty
Summary: Cammie Morgan. Normal teenage girl. She lives in a small town in Virginia, has a loving, supportive family, and a great relationship: The stereotypical perfect life. Cammie is finally out of school for the summer, and needs a summer job to start saving for college. What's a better job than being a summer camp counselor? Rated T to be safe. Zammie will happen eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's me (Adele lol). This story is called "Summer Camp". There's probably a story about Gallagher Girls going to a summer camp already, but this idea intrigued me, so I can only hope it will do the same to you. Anyways, you can tell by reading the summary that Cammie is not a spy. Spy related things may happen. Maybe not. I'm still seeing the direction I want this book to go. It will get more clear as the plot unfolds I guess. It might not be so until later, but Zammie will always happen.**

 _She said at night in my dreams_

 _You dance on the tightropes of weird_

 _Oh but when I wake up_

 _You're so normal that you just disappear_

 _And I said_

 _If crazy equals genius_

 _If crazy equals genius_

 _Then I'm a f***ing arsonist_

 _I'm a rocket scientist_

 _If crazy equals genius_

 _-Panic! At The Disco_

 _(Crazy=Genius)_

Chapter 1 – Too Many Job Applications

I'm an average girl.

Now, if you think that it's a bad thing and want to "cheer me up" by saying some sappy crap about how everyone's unique and special in their own individual ways, I won't stop you. The thing is… I'm happy being average. I like having that stereotypical supportive family that's always there for me. I like having a great relationship with the boy of my dreams. I like going to a school where my best friends are with me every step of the way.

Who wouldn't like that?

You should know a few things about me before you continue reading. My name is Cammie Morgan. I'm 17, right out of junior year, and into the summer where I start applying for colleges. I need a summer job or a scholarship if I want to even dream about going to college. Roseville, Virginia doesn't have very interesting jobs for the summer. Unless you find registering at grocery stores or filing papers at a dental office fun, don't look here for a job.

Now that you know me, let's get to present day, where I'm sat on my bed, applications forms bundled around me and my boyfriend sitting right next to me. I scrolled through websites, hoping to find a job that interests me. I groan five jobs later. "There is nothing in this town that's exciting!" I retort, frustrated.

My boyfriend, Josh Abrams, looks at me reassuringly and places a hand on my back. "Babe, I'm sure I can talk my dad into giving you a job at the pharmacy. All you'd have to do is sort through medication orders and help people at the front."

I give him a look. "Josh, that's not exciting at all."

He shrugs. "Maybe you should look in other places."

"What do you mean?"

He shifts his weight. "If nothing interests you here, there has to be something that interests you somewhere else."

I smile, "Good idea!" I look through jobs in Virginia. After a few moments of silence, I squeal. Josh, startled, peeks over my shoulder at my laptop screen. "There's a job near Virginia Beach that's looking for summer camp counselors. How much fun would that be?"

I gather all the job applicants I printed out and toss them in the trash. "I've got everything the job requires too! I'm gonna email them, no I'm gonna call them!" Josh laughs at my reaction. He stands up as I pull my phone out.

"I'm gonna go to the pharmacy. I promised my dad I'd work today, and it doesn't look like you need any more help picking out a job."

"Bye, Josh!" I say as I dial the number shown on their website.

 **This is kind of a short chapter, but this is just the start, so they will get longer.**

 **Sorry if there's any grammatical errors.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Camp Chapter 2…

Chapter 2 – They're So Proud

I walked over to the bakery. The thing I love about Roseville: everything is close enough that you don't need a car. I opened the door to the shop, a faint bell rang as the door clang shut behind me. I loved this place.

I was meeting Bex and Liz over coffee to tell them about my job. I was practically bouncing with excitement. When I called the summer camp yesterday, they hired me on the spot. I immediately told Bex and Liz to meet me.

I looked around the bakery. I spotted Bex and Liz at a booth in the corner, both sipping through white ceramic mugs. I made my way through the shop, a big smile on my face. "Hey guys, so glad you could meet me!"

Bex gave a playful wink. "Anything for a friend," she said. I sat down, then, turned to face them. "I gathered you lovely ladies here so I could tell you about a job I recently acquired."

Liz perked up. "You found one? The last time I saw you, you were eating Ben and Jerry's straight out of the carton watching Divergent at 2 am because you were so frustrated about finding a job." Liz laughed after she said it, probably reliving the memory in her head.

I coughed awkwardly, "A moment we will never speak of again, Liz, and yes, I did find one, and it's one I'm actually excited about doing."

"It must be one heck of a job, then," Bex whistled. "I wish I could say the same about mine. I'm working at Target."

I laughed. "I'm going to be a summer camp counselor!"

Bex and Liz stared at me. "There isn't a summer camp in Roseville, Cammie. What job are you actually doing?" Bex questioned, as if I tried pulling a joke out on her.

Liz suddenly piped up, "It's because her job isn't in Roseville, is it?"

I nodded. "It's at Virginia Beach. Summer Camp's called 'Sumer Time Mayhem'. I'm going to be working with 10-13 year old girls! Josh gave me the idea to look at jobs in different parts of Virginia."

"Cammie, Virginia Beach is almost a three hour drive away. You don't have a car." Bex stated.

"I've gotten that all taken care of, my mom said I can use her Jeep for the summer. It's a five week camp. Start's six days from now."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to hang out until you leave," Liz stated.

"I promised Josh I would bring him coffee and hang out at his house today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"You sure are hanging out with Josh a lot," Bex smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "See you later guys!" I stood up, ordered two coffees to go, and walked over to Josh's house.

I knocked on the door. Mrs. Abrams opened it. "Cammie, come in. You came in right on time! I just baked this glorious apple pie. It's fresh out of the oven. I'll get you a slice?" I thanked her and sat down at the dining room table.

Mrs. Abrams came into sight with a plate full of mouth-watering apple pie with a single scoop of vanilla ice cream. "Here you go, hun. I'll call Josh down, he's just in his room." I thanked her as she handed me the plate. She walked over to the foot of the stairs and called Josh's name. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Josh strolled into the dining room, hair messed to perfection, wearing jeans and a maroon hoodie over a white T-shirt. The pie wasn't the only mouth-watering thing in the room, if you know what I'm saying. "Hey Cam," he sat down.

I handed him his coffee and I told him how I got the job. We chatted as we helped ourselves to pie. Finally, we went upstairs, into Josh's room. It was extremely neat for a seventeen year old boy.

"Want to movie marathon?" He asked as I sat down on his newly made bed, my back leaning against the headboard.

"What movies do you have to offer?" I asked. He handed me a bucket with DVD cases inside. I rummaged through them, picked my top three and gave the stack to Josh.

He looked at my choices. "Batman Begins, The Fellowship of the Ring, and Pitch Perfect. Nice selection."

He popped Pitch Perfect into his computer's CD-ROM and turned the lights off as the movie started. We cuddled up on the bed as the movie began to play, me, of course, lip syncing the opening song.

I went home late that night, and when I got up in my room. I was all happy as I took a quick shower before going to bed.

 **That was Chapter Two.**

 **Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Chillaxing**

Since I got home around midnight, I was looking forward to waking up late, but my phone starts playing Barbie Girl and I know Bex is calling me. I groaned, rolled over to my side and picked up my cell phone.

"Bex, why are you calling so early?"

"Um, Cam, it's 12:00. I thought you'd be rushing around town, packing for your job or something."

"I stayed at Josh's late last night and got home around midnight. But you're right, I should start packing. Why'd you call?"

"I thought maybe you'd want to hang out with me and Liz at my place. We could hang out, then, go to Bart's ice cream cart before helping you shop," Bex said.

"I'd love to! What time should I come over?"

"Right now if you can. We've got a whole day of activities ahead of us."

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes." I rolled out of bed. I changed into a skin tight black halter top and cuffed denim shorts. Running a comb through my hair, I walked down the stairs, grabbed an apple, and kissed mom on the cheek.

"Mom, I'm headed to Bex's house. She's gonna help me pack for camp."

"Okay, sweetie."

My mom was gorgeous. She had pretty, wavy black hair that cascaded down her back. My mom was a business woman, so if you weren't friends or family, you only saw her in a button-up and a pencil skirt. At home, she wore sweatpants and old T-shirts, but still managed to look like a model. She had spotless tanned skin, and kind blue eyes.

I walked out the door, and started heading to Bex's place. She lives with her parents and a younger brother, but they're out of town visiting extended family. Bex had the whole house to herself. I let myself in and found Bex and Liz on the couch in the living room. They were chatting about something.

"Hey guys! I made a list of what I need on my phone so we know what to buy." I sat down, and helped myself to a bag of chips that was lying on the coffee table.

"Hey girl, we thought we'd start by going to the salon. Since it's summer time, you need a mani-pedi and a facial asap. I booked us a spot half an hour from now."

"Cool, let's go!"

We managed to be busy all day. We went to the salon, got ice cream, went shopping, and stopped at the movie theater to watch a film.

At the end of the day, I walked myself home. I would have to try and squeeze all my luggage into my suitcase. Even after a whole day full of activities, I wasn't tired. I went on the summer camp website. There would be tons of other counselors I could make friends with. It said 10-13 year old girls shared two connected cabins with two counselors per cabin. I would be co-counselors with three other girls.

I went off my laptop, and onto my phone. I went on Pinterest for a while, before shutting down my phone and plugging it into its charger. I read Percy Jackson and the Olympians to try and get tired. It took me a good portion of the book to fall asleep.

 **What do you think?**

 **To answer hufflepuffhugs110's question, No I did not do the cover art. I actually tried sketching a cover, but it turned out horrible once I was finished with it. I am no artist in that way, I guess.**


End file.
